Darkness
by Mink-the-Warrior
Summary: Mink is a young mage who has been sent on a mission by the guild counsel. Her goal; To save the Dark Mage, Rythian, from a curse without corrupting herself. Other's may interfere, but she has to stay true to her mission. Can she? I love Yogscast! I live near some of them! So jolly! Rated T for language and violence. Anyways, bye!
1. Enter The Mage

Six people sat at a large table in what looked like a cobblestone counsel room. Each chair that a person sat in had a drape of a certain element. A woman with long curly white hair, grey eyes, and a white and grey dress who represented Sky looked at the one who represented Fire with concern. "Are you sure she is ready to confront him? What if something goes wrong and the curse takes over him? She surely could not fight back…" she said, her grey eyes then drift to the ground as though they were up high and she was looking towards the surface. "Do not worry, Avian, I am almost certain she can save him. No matter which guild she came from first, it always felt like she came from mine," the man replied, though it was obvious to tell he was worried as well. No one of the guilds ever dared to try and help the Dark Mage as they call him, the one out casted mage who always had this pure hatred of science and endermen. He goes by the name of Rythian. The only ones that they say he really trusts are his apprentice, Zoey, and her mute dinosaur companion, Teep, or T as they sometimes call him. "Avian, Inferno," the man in blue who represented Water began. "Everyone, I know we all are worried about her. But, her being from my guild brings me comfort. She is sure to succeed."

"Are you saying your guild is better from all the others!? I swear I will kill you! I wi-" the man in black who represented Darkness was cut off by the woman in a pale gold under the guild of Light. "Night. Calm yourself, brother," she said calmly, as though she had done this many times before. Her golden eyes glinted in concern as she turned back to the rest of the council, leaving her brother scowling to himself. Night then sighed and looked at the rest of the council as well. "I am sorry… You all know how I can easily lose my temper… However, that is not the matter at the moment. I, too, am worried for her. Though Rythian is a spawn of my guild, he can be very deadly and unpredictable. She will need to train as well as keep an eye on him. And we need to make sure she absolutely does NOT use any of my guild's spells yet. She is not prepared and she could fall into the same fate the Dark Mage has," he said calmly. Though, in his voice, everyone could hear his worry and concern. "No," Water's guild master began. "I… think we shouldn't watch her. I feel she is mature enough to do this alone. Whichever decisions she decides to make will be for the greater good of her. She's ready." Everyone stared at Aqueous, but the guild master returned there stares stern fully. "This meeting is over…" Aqueous growled and walked into the blue hall that lead back to his guild. He stopped at a window in the middle of the hall where you could easily see Blackrock Stronghold, or the castle that Rythian lives in. Aqueous recognized the spot where they had sent out his apprentice, Mink, Mage of Elements. Pain struck the guild master like a stab in the back as he thought of what could happen to his most trusted guild member. "Please Mink…" he whispered. "Stay safe…"

Mink sighed; she was on her own now. She could sense the whole conversation of the guild masters. She reviewed some of the animal spells of summoning she learned with guild master of Earth Gaia, her heart pounding in fear. The plan was that she was to summon her worst fear and Rythian's sworn enemy… an enderman. Mink gulped, her sapphire blue eyes clouded in fear. She put her spell book down and got out an ender pearl, placing it on the ground. She then closed her eyes and began mumbling words of gibberish that no one but mages and those of the guilds could understand. The ender pearl began to glow. She then opened her eyes and said, quiet enough for no one to hear but still quite loud, "I summon you, enderman!" The ender pearl then rose into the air and stopped glowing. It fizzled into particles of a blinding purple that Mink couldn't stand so she was forced to look away. When the particles dulled she looked turned where the ender pearl once floated and gasped. The spell had worked. She was standing there face-to-face, more like chest-to-face, with her worst nightmare. Now, all she needed to do was something no one should ever have to do. She needed to look at it, in the eyes. Mink built up all of the courage she had and looked up, meeting her blue eyes with a pair of purple, glowing eyes. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream in the horror of staring at one of the race that killed her parents. She calmed down a bit and looked away, but this eerie noise filled her head. It was unlike any enderman noise in all of Minecraftia, and it was excruciating. Her ears began to ring loudly and she collapsed onto her knees, on the verge of tears and clutching her ears, in pain and agony. Memories flooded back into her mind of the attacks on her guild. Screams, the constant humming of the endermen teleporting around, and worst of all, the flapping of wings filled her head. Images of the queen of the end filled her vision. She could feel that the enderman was behind her, preparing to strike, and knew that she had trained for nothing. She knew that it was the end of her, until she managed to hear through all of the pain a slice of a sword hitting the enderman's flesh again and again until the enderman screeched in agony and fizzed away. All the pain and ringing Mink felt and heard went away and her hands landed on the ground. She couldn't help but sigh in relief and pant, knowing it was all over. She heard footsteps walk in front of her and a hand reached out. Mink looked up to see a man in front of her, smiling. His black scarf, armored wrists, and hurricane boots were unmistakable. The Dark Mage, Rythian, was standing right in front of her. "You ok? Enderman are such a pain," he asked, his accent an obvious Swedish one. Mink placed her hand in Rythian's and he helped her up. Mink winced, realizing that she had a large scratch on her back that tore through a couple layers of skin and was bleeding. Rythian looked around at the various things scattered on the grassy ground. "Did you… summon that thing? Why the hell would you do that?"

"I'm sorry… I wanted to overcome my fear of enderman…" Mink explained. Honestly, that wasn't a lie. She thought that this moment would help her get rid of the constant worry that an enderman would strike her down. Rythian looked at the young mage, as though trying to decipher what she just said, then started to chuckle. "Yup, we all hate enderman! Please, come with me. I'll take you back to my castle and we'll get you fixed up," Rythian said and began to walk. Mink quickly gathered up her stuff and followed the Dark Mage. Normally, anyone of the guilds would feel scared at that moment, but she wasn't scared. Something about Rythian was different than what she had heard from stories of his darkness. Her cheeks grew hot as she looked at him. The wind blew his spiky brown hair in just the right way. He turned, feeling the Elemental Mage looking at him. Mink blushed even more as her blue eyes met Rythian's lavender ones. She looked away, embarrassed and with a red hot face. Rythian smiled and looked forward again. He opened the front door and let Mink in first before he walked in. "I'm home, Zoey!" Rythian shouted, and a shuffling sound from the room next to them stopped. A girl with red hair and blue eyes looked through the door way, along with a pair of black beady eyes from a dinosaur. "Welcome home, Rythian! Who's this?"

"Um… I actually don't know her name…" Rythian admitted and looked at Mink. Mink stepped forward and looked at the two. She bowed, for she had always been taught to bow when introducing yourself to those who were older than you. "I'm Mink, a mage of the Water Guild who's training to master all elemental spells." Rythian, Zoey, and Teep all stared at her with wide eyes. Rythian began to laugh. "Mink, there's no need to be that formal to us outcasts. I'm Rythian, and that over there is my techno-mage apprentice Zoey. And that's her mute dinosaur, Teep," the mage explained. Rythian walked over to Mink and patted her back. "Don't you worry, I promise you no enderman will hurt you here!" he said happily. He felt a warm, sticky liquid on him hand and looked at it. He then looked at Mink's back after confirming what the liquid was, blood. His eyes grew when he saw the deep wound in Mink's back. "Zoey, get us some bandages!" he ordered his apprentice, who quickly rummaged through the chests in the castle. That's when Mink actually started to notice the pain coming from the wound. She began to wobble, her vision getting blurry. She felt herself falling to the ground, but not reaching it. Rythian had caught her before she was able to land and the last thing she saw before black was the Dark Mage's face.


	2. The Curse

(Wow, I'm so surprised on how many actually want this series back. So, after countless pleads, here's the next chapter!)

Mink's eyes slowly open and she found that she was in someone's room. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up, wincing at a pain coming from her back. _That's right… I was attacked by an enderman… And Rythian… This must be his room, _she thought. She looked around. It was a small, bedroom looking place with a bookshelf and a torch for light. She now doubted it was Rythian's room because his room would be at least a bit bigger. A grey dog stood guard at the door. It turned its head toward Mink, its collar tag jingling and its brown eyes wide and bright. She squinted to make out the name on the tag. It read 'Ghost Jr.' Mink shrugged and stretched, wincing again. _I'd better not strain myself too much… _she thought to herself. A yawn escaped her mouth and she rubbed her eyes. She heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching the room she was in and she stiffened up. She then loosened up when she noticed it was just Zoey. "Oh, good morning, Mink!" Zoey said cheerfully after taking a glance into the room. "How are you feeling? You need some food?" Mink couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, which made Zoey a bit confused. "Why are you… laughing?" she asked in confusion. Mink looked at Zoey and answered, "You really don't need to be so kind to me. You don't even know me! Heck, for all you know, I could be some psychopath who wants to kill everyone in the world!" Zoey stiffened up at that sentence. "You… aren't, are you?" she asked, a little scared. Mink began to laugh again, and Zoey even let out a giggle. Then Zoey turned around, but kept her head turned towards Mink. "C'mon, breakfast is almost ready!" she said, and walked down the hall. Mink quickly got out of bed and follow the techno-mage. They went down a flight of stairs and into a dining hall-like area. Mink looked around as Zoey lead her to a chair and said, "Please, sit down. Rythian should be here shortly, he went off somewhere with Tee." Mink nodded and sat down in the chair.

Moments passed and Rythian walked into the dining room. "Oh? You're awake, I see. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, Tee led me somewhere that I'm gonna check out later…" Rythian mumbled and looked out the window, a stern look on his face. Mink was a bit confused and curious. "May… I go with you?" Rythian turned around, shocked. "Wh-what? Are you insane!? In your current state?! You're going nowhere, Mink!" Mink looked at Rythian in the eyes, looking very saddened. _Maybe I can use that spell Darky taught me… _she thought to herself. Darky is what she always called Night, and that seemed to always piss him off. They used to always train together. Night taught her the spell of mind control once. She thought long and hard on what the spell's words were. She then remembered them and began to mumble them, when she was interrupted by Rythian. "Ok, ok… you can come." Mink's eyes widened, partially in happiness and partially in shock. Had he… known that she was trying to cast the spell? "Th-thank you, Rythian!" Mink said happily. Rythian returned her gratitude with a smile. Zoey then walked in, carrying a platter of chicken. "Oh, Rythian, you're home! Go ahead and eat up, I'll get Tee then go work on getting rid of the nuke some more," she said. Mink nearly jumped out of her seat. "Did you say… nuke?" she asked, trying to hide her shock. "Yes… she did…" Rythian answered. Mink looked over at Rythian as he went on. "It was placed there by a scientist named Lalna, or Duncan as some call him," he said solemnly, his voice a bit shaky as it was obvious he was trying to hide his anger. "Why would he do that?" Mink asked. Rythian sighed and explained the whole story. "Long ago, most of us here lived in another world. Lalna and a man named Sjin were good friends on that world, along with the "third-wheel" as some say, Sips. For whatever reason, Lalna and Sjin were raged at each other and started a nuclear war. Many or actually, all of us died because of them. And we all woke up on this world and started over new. However, some of us… can't easily… just forgive… and forget. I _need _revenge!" Rythian ended coldly. Mink sensed a dark energy coming from him and jumped up. She quickly got in front of Zoey as Rythian's eyes started to glow a deep purple and dark aura beamed from him, wind blowing his scarf and hair around. "Mink?" Zoey mumbled, startled. "Wh-what's going on?" Without moving from her position, Mink replied, "Rythian has a curse on him. He's strayed so far into the dark arts of magic that it's corrupted his mind. The guild masters have been watching over him, monitoring him. But they recently discovered that he's beginning to lose control of himself. I…" Mink didn't want to continue, because it would mean blowing her cover, but she carried on. "I was sent here by the guilds to help Rythian and get rid of the curse, along with protecting you and Tee. My apologize for not telling you to begin with but… now we have a major problem. His power is over the charts… I… don't think I can handle it…" Zoey's eyes widened. Her face quickly got serious. "Mink let me handle it. I think can keep the curse dormant for a while. Then, you teach me your ways," she said solemnly, stepping in front of Mink. "Ok, you're insane, for one. For two, how in the world am I supposed to teach someone who's barely used magic?" Mink shot back. Zoey didn't answer and stepped towards Rythian. Mink's heart dropped as she saw that Zoey was basically digging her grave. "Zoey! Stay away from him! Get back here right now!" Mink called, but Zoey didn't listen. Zoey looked at Rythian in the eyes and he looked back, his glowing purple eyes meeting her ocean blue ones. Zoey was scared out of her mind, having no clue what to do, but didn't show it. "Rythian… Please! Listen to me, Rythian! It's me, Zoey! Please, Rythian, come back to me!" she cried, sounding helpless. Rythian looked puzzled for a second, then smirked. He held up his hand, obviously charging for a magic blast of some sort. Mink couldn't bear to watch. Zoey stiffened up, scared of what could possibly happen to her. She could only think of one thing to do, and it would probably end up getting her killed. She launched herself at Rythian and grabbed onto him, hugging him. She hesitated, but then smacked her lips onto his, kissing him.


End file.
